You Must Kill To Save
by xshotgunxonxyoux
Summary: Mika Shinkyo, a sixteen year old, tries to commit suicide. Unfortunately for her, Kenshin finds her and brings her back to the dojo. Mika makes new friends, but will her past and beliefs end it all? Sano x OC
1. Chapter One: Enter Mika Shinkyo!

The sun shined bright as Mika Shinkyo walked down the pathway leading into town, trying to blend in. It was harder than she had suspected, not knowing about the sword banning act.

Being 16, she was supposed to know, but who would know that if they hadn't been out of hiding for 10 years?

So there she was, surrounded by about 10 police men, katana unsheathed. She was taken lightly, since she was a woman, an advantage to the gender - underestimated by all.

Mika was well toned, but it didn't show much through her baggy beige pants, fastened to her waste by a black sash, and her brown corsett topping a white dress shirt.

She apologized fakely, of course, and continued to her destination - whatever resturaunt she could find.

This was her first time out of training since she was six years-old, so she had no grasp of money whatsoever.

When she walked into the cozy resturaunt she had just happened to see first, she sat down at a table by herself.

Bad Idea

"Hey there pretty lady!" A drunken middle-aged man greeted her in a slurred voice. "Why don't you sit with us?" He pointed to his group of drunken buddies, making Mika glare, of course after slurping up her noodles in a very unfeminine way.

"Leave me alone," she snarled at the man. Little did she know, but this had caught the attention of another group of people, three others to be exact.

"What's up with those idiots treating a woman like that, even if she doesn't act like one," the man with long, spiky black hair held up by a crimson headband said, preparing to get up.

"Yeah! She even dresses like one!" The little boy piped up, "That or Sagara dresses like one," he added, receiving a whack on the head by the supposed Sagara.

"Ow!" He stated, rubbing his head.

"This one believes she needs no assistance," the red haired man, with a cross-shaped scar on his cheek, announced.

They all looked over to witness Mika send the drunken man flying through a wall, after he had tried to assault her.

"I said, leave me alone," she snarled before getting up and leaving.

"Wow," the little boy stated, looking at the hole in the wall, newly formed in the shape of a man, "I wonder who that was."

The red-haired man looked towards door she had exited, stare hardening.

"This one wonders the same thing," he stated.

Just then the waitress walked up to the three and stated, "Well whoever she was, she didn't pay for her food."

Sweat Drop Time

---------

I do not own any of the characters in this chapter, either than Mika Shinkyo - no stealing. I also own the drunk men, but you can take them :P (They are different then the ones in the manga and anime arguing about democracy).

Next one will be out soon!


	2. Chapter Two: Escape, and Beginning

Mika wondered down the path, leading to the woods. She was willing to accept the punishment of what she had just done. By going out on her own, own her own decision, without permission, she had disgraced kin. She was a disgrace, an unworthy wench, all the things she answered to, in her opinion – were true.

From being beat so many times, her whole body was as solid as a diamond, not that she liked that much. Unfortunately, being so tough increased the amount of torture, violation, and so much more. This was worse than hell in Mika's eyes.

She truly believed she was nothing.

After tonight's punishments, would be the end of this hell, the end of her life.

As she rounded the corner, and walked into the room where the ten men that were her half kin, through the torture, and as each man took his turn on her, she smiled.

Soon it would all be over.

In the shed, in which she slept, she pulled on the man's clothes lying beside her, and ran away, for the last time. Grabbing her katana from its hiding place, she ran, at an unknown incredible speed, to the most serene tragedy to take place.

Mika ran into the clearing, and viewed her final scenery of the world. It was the moss-like forest floor, surrounded by the emerald canopy circular gapping in the middle, to let the light of the moon in. In the center of these almost heaven-like surroundings, a small water fall gently flowed into a stream with idle currents. It was perfect for a suicide.

Unsheathing her katana, she placed it upon the center of her chest, and stepped in the stream.

"Let your purities wash away the last of my worthless humanity, and expel this torn soul." Mika muttered, and then chuckled at her own foolishness.

"Very well," she said, still chuckling. "I guess I will leave my last pitiful hopes to an inanimate object." She said, and then started to laugh manically.

"You've already started to expel my sanity I see, well then, shall we begin?" That was supposed to be her last sentence, considering that Mika had just plunged a katana into the center of her chest.

She always knew this world would curse her in every way possible, yet she did not know the extent of the cursing. Mika's skin was too rough to pierce her on such an angle, so her offense was much weaker than her defense on this level.

"How sly?" She said to the stream, glaring at it as she imagined its big grin at her futile efforts of suicide. "I guess the God's wish to make my death a struggle, well then, so be it." Mika stated as she placed herself face first in the stream, letting her conscious slowly abandon her.

Little did she know, a certain Rurouni came to think her every night, and would save her, against her will.


	3. Chapter Three: The Unwanted Rescue

Kenshin walked to his usual spot to think, though his facial expression was far from his usual, feminine features, and was more masculine at the moment. As he walked, he could sense the eerie feeling in the air; something was way off.

He dashed into the beautiful clearing, though not paying any mind to it, for his attention to his surrounding, observing the intriguing scenario.

It was quite odd; it would be for anyone, in Kenshin's opinion, to see a woman carefully placed in a stream, face down. That wasn't the oddest part though; it was the bent in half sword beside her, almost as if…

And then it hit him like a sword.

She had tried to commit suicide, but being too strong to do so, the women drowned herself.

Kenshin bent down to check her pulse. She still had one, which was good. He sighed in relief and through the unconscious women over his shoulder and dashed back to the dojo.

Upon his arrival, he threw the cream screen of the dojo open, causing everyone inhabiting the building to dart out of their bedroom, and to the cause of the commotion. All eyes landed on the girl.

"Hey, isn't that the women who beat the crap out of that drunk with the flick of her wrist?" Yahiko asked, obviously confused, but Sanosuke's eyes narrowed.

"Why is she unconscious, when she doesn't have a scratch on her? Sano asked, as everyone looked at Kenshin for the answer.

"This one believes it was lack of air." Kenshin stated, causing everyone to widen their eyes. He knew too well what had happened, that was just a strand of it. All he wanted to know, was why?

Kaoru spoke up after a while, taking charge of the situation. "Kenshin, you go put the lady in one of the guest rooms, Sano, go get Megumi, and Yahiko – go to bed!"

They all nodded in obedience, and left to follow her commands, leaving Kaoru to think.

She wondered what could have possibly happened to the girl, there was obviously something Kenshin was not telling them. She sighed in irritation, already knowing too well, there was a good reason for everything that man did.

………………………………………………………………………………

They all gathered in the small room, looking at Megumi and the strange girl, as Megumi finished her check up.

"She should be fine." Megumi said, causing everyone to sigh in relief. "She should be waking up at any moment." And as if on cue, the mysterious women started to stir, slowly opening her eyelids.

"It appears as if that time is now…" Megumi said under her breath, as she stared at the woman.

... I'm getting through with this very fast, I hope whoever is reading this is delighted. 


	4. Chapter Four: Introductions Part A

Mika slowly opened her eyes, turning shadows into figures, then to strangers. The last thing she remembered was falling unconscious when drowning herself.

She smiled to herself as she saw the strangers staring at her with a curious, yet kind countenances. This made her smile immediately turn into a frown.

"Why am I in heaven?" Mika mumbled to the figures, as she looked at them, "I don't belong here…"

The people in the room stared at her. They were not sure of how to react to the words that just left her mouth, but one of the two women holding a medic kit, gave a good hearted laugh, breaking the tension in the room.

"You're not in heaven dear," she stated, looking at Mika, "you're on earth, baka!" She paused for a moment to look at Mika's crestfallen face, and then continued. "That man over there saved you!" The woman said, pointing to a man.

The man had fiery red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. His facial features were quite odd, considering they were masculine, yet feminine features to them. The man was sporting a purple, yet pink traditional male kimono.

She did not like this man at the moment, for he had saved her from her only wish in life; death. She snarled at him, while he looked back at her completely unfazed, smiling.

Mika knew one thing; this man was expecting answers, and ones she didn't want to give any. As she glared, and he smiled, the rest sweat dropped.

The doctor lady took this as a good time to step in. "Well, since we helped you and all," she started, making Mika sweat drop.

They really hadn't helped her at all. If anything, they had done quite the opposite.

"…It would be nice to know your name…" She trailed off, while Mika gave her an odd look.

It really wasn't a good thing to go deep in thought while people were talking to her.

Once she had processed what the woman had just said, she blinked, and then started apologizing profusely.

"Oh!" Mika said, catching on. "I'm so sorry for being so disrespectful." She said while bowing repeatedly. "My name is Mika, Mika Shinkyo…."

Mika mentally smacked herself, for letting her old habits kick in. She sounded idiotic, weak, and like trash, which she believed she was.

The people in the room found the pause time in which Mika was scolding herself a great time to introduce themselves, starting with the doctor.

……………………………………………………………….

Sorry! I was thinking that this was the chapter in which Sano would come in, but it's actually the next one!


End file.
